The present invention relates to a system of bendable strips of foam-encased wiring with connectors for providing longer strips. The strips can be used for tying, fastening, bundling, hanging, organizing, and carrying various objects.
Presently, rope is the most common material in use for tying or hanging objects. However, often a piece of rope is too long, with ends which need to be tied off or wrapped during use to prevent tangling. Use of ropes requires knowledge in tying knots, which can later be difficult to untie. Rope itself does not present a “finished” look when used for tying or hanging. Further, ropes have no “rigidity”.
Rigid products such as pre-formed hangers or fasteners made from aluminum wire, steel, or plastic, are used to make plant hangers, bike racks, or garage organizers. Each such item, having a particular shape and design, is typically suitable for only one particular use.
Other tying and fastening products on the market for use in tying, fastening, or bundling objects are expandable, made from an elastic material such as bungee cord. Such products are limited in application. They cannot hold their shape during use and can become “exhausted” after many uses.
Finally, the products referred to above cannot be adjusted in length after they are purchased. Rope and bungee cord could be lengthened only by typing together two or more lengths, again requiring knowledge of knots, possibly compromising the overall strength of the product. Hangers cannot be lengthened at all.